HOUNDs
by A Feral Fatty
Summary: Giant mechas and destruction gallore! What will be the exploits of our three characters in this world of war?


Hello everyone, this is one of my first stories and I hope that it will be recieved well. After the death of Chromehounds some friends and I decided to give it one last farewell and see that it isn't forgotten.

I write in notepad only temporarily as my microsoft office has disappeared. Please no flamers.

The names I use in this story are based off of our Xbox Live gamertags so if for any reason someone wants to chill and play some games, don't hesitate to send us a friend request.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do the characters in this story, own the rights to Chromehounds.

To give a rough description of our characters:

BleachFreak01- A tall man standing at 6'2" with a muscular build. His HOUND, VIXEN, is a well rounded model on tank treads and enough shielding to cover his vital to be ruthless and a near perfect soldier class, he is the leader of Nova Fox Squadron. His favored weapons are his grenade launchers and his sniper cannons. Two hydrolic spikes stick out of the bottom of VIXEN's forward plate.

DolphinWacker64- Tall, skinny, and the brightest mind in the whole nation, Dolphin stands at 6'3" and has very pale skin caused by his extended stay in his HOUND. The marksman of Nova Fox, Dolphin uses a HOUND specializing in armor and a mounted sniper cannon on the side. Not one to be caught by surprise, Dolphin found a way to include Anti-HOUND rockets and grenade launchers to use as an advantage in close completely defended, his HOUND was nicknamed SHIELD due to the massive amounts of damage it can handle.

Furerian- Originally a Tarakian military officer, Furerian plays the scout/command type in a combat situation. A very well rounded pilot, Furerian has a medly of weapons at his disposal ranging from grenade launchers to assault rifles. A unique quirk is that his HOUND, PUNISHER, has a small NA device allowing him to see enemy positions on his radar. In private settings Furerian is seen drawing up new specs for HOUNDS.

HOUNDS

Chapter 1

With they're newly acquired freedom in Neroimus after World War Two finally ended, the Republic of Morskoj slowly bacame more like a nation by the day. Things in the world were going well and after the great war, people started to pick up they're lives piece by piece. But since the development of highly mobile and destructive weaponry, a new power struggle has begun. The development of highly destructive mechas codenamed HOUNDS lead to a series of finger pointings and possible terrorist threats.  
Eventually war finally broke out among the three nations of Morskoj, Tarakia, and Sal Kar. Dominating a total of 62,280 square kilometers of land, Morskoj had put out an APB for all mercenaries to fight under the red flag. Three mercenaries in particular were in high demand. All three come from a near legendary squadron known as the Nova Fox, a squad known for they're flawless execution of orders, the ferocity of they're weapons, and the gracefullness in they're tactics. They're squadron's symbol is simple and known far and wide, a black winged red fox standing in front of a red sun. They are only three in number, no more.

The skies are dark over the oil fields in eastern Morskoj. A promise of rain hints from the skies as lightning streaks over the hills of machinery. A very imposing HOUND sits along the road hidden behind a small clump of machinery, the word VIXEN in elaborate stencil work along its treads, the Nova Fox symbol adorning the entire rear plate of armor. Two sniper cannons are stationed on the right side of the cockpit while various grenade launchers and Anti-HOUND rockets cover the rest of its exterior. From the warmth of his cockpit, BleachFreak01 sits listening to his favorite heavy metal mix. The inner part of this cockpit is littered with random soda cans and wrappers. A pair of fuzzy dice hang from a very unneeded rear view mirror. A classic microphone from a radio station hangs a little from his face coming down from the cieling.

Noticing how dark its getting, Bleach flips a few switches turning his headlights off and activating his night-vision sensor changing the camera feed from all of his weapons to a pale green successfully showing the terrain before him. "Lights out, switch to scope." Bleach states into his vintage microphone.

"Can do." A voice comes from a reiever clipped to Bleach's chair.  
"Roger." A second voice follows.  
From atop a large hill, a rather large HOUND sits with his sniper cannon trained on the road below him. This HOUND looks almost like a moving brick as its armor plates cover mostly everything. A large stencil on the side of its treaded chasis reads SHIELD. The inside of the cockpit screams engineer, various diagnostics reports lay scattered in disorganized piles around the captains chair. Half finished trinkets and random pieces of machinery lay about halfazzardly. Multiple wires come out of a secondary screen on the dashboard displaying a website image, the wires running from the screen attach themselves to a small antenna on the top of the HOUND's cockpit allowing global internet access through the capture of COMBAS towers. A lone antique sonar device sits broken underneath his chair.

"This is Dolphin, no visual on nothern pass." Dolphin yawns into his regulation microphone headset.

"Keep scanning, the reports said the Sal Karian forces move through the north." Bleach answers back.  
"I don't know Bleach, this place is a ghost town, not a single thing on visual or radar." Furerian fires over the air waves.  
"Let alone sonar." Dolphin answers back sacrastically.  
Furerian's HOUND is very strange indeed. He supports a huge amount of weaponry on a single reverse joint chasis and is constantly asked how he does it. Not one to reveal his secrets, Furerian just passes them by to go draw up more schematics. His HOUND, PUNISHER, looks almost like a walking cinderblock with explosives attached to it.  
The interior of PUNISHER's cockpit is neat and tidy, more spacious than the other two, with a miniature refridgerator underneath his dashboard and a waste basket nearby. The only thing that stands out in this cockpit is the customized dashboard which has the record for holding the most monitors in the entire Morkovian military, fourteen in total. His customized seat comes tailor fit to move in a 360 degree rotation with driving controls at every turn.  
"Whoa, got something on NA. Looks to be around COMBAS Foxtrot." Furerian exclaims.  
"How big is it? We looking at some action here?" Dolphin replies.  
Furerian sits in quiet contemplation. "Could just be an APC but its moving to fast."  
"So whats your diagnosis then?"  
"Its small enough not to worry about but its moving fast enough toward us. Get ready for some action just in case." With the flick of a few switches, all three HOUNDS spring to life, weapons prime upon command, generators activate with a loud whirring sound, and plumes of exhaust spit into the air. Bullets chaimbered, the three pilots wait.  
Bleach sits with his grenade launchers trained on the road. "Position?"  
"25 meters and closing, visual confirmation iminent." Suddenly the blip on the radar disappears. "Shit, we've got a jammer! Get ready my eyes are off!"  
In an instant a small HOUND comes into view followed by a much larger HOUND behind it both bearing the green flag of Sal Kar. The first HOUND is a small wheeled mecha with a variety of fast firing assault rifles and a light cockpit. The second is an almost direct opposite of the first. A collossal quadroped chasis carrying a large heavy cockpit adorned with howitzer cannons and heavy assault rifles. Both HOUNDS move for the oil refinery unaware of the three Morskovian mercenaries laying in wait. Furerian sits with his machine guns trained on the larger of the two, aiming for the weapons along its sides, as does Bleach with his weapon disabling grenades. Dolphin takes steady aim on the cockpit of the smaller.

Dolphin hits his radio button. "Passing zero point, clear to engage?"  
Bleach's grip closes around the trigger. "FIRE!"  
A barage of weapons fire instantaneously incapacitates the two enemy HOUNDS. Bleach and Furerian successfully disabling the larger HOUND while Doplhin's shot found the cockpit of the smaller one making it erupt in a flurry of fire, smoke, and blood. The fighting comes to a stand still as the hatch to the remaining Sal Kari HOUND swings open. A man with dark skin and long brown hair steps out of the ruined mecha cradling his broken arm, a make-shift white flag in his hands.  
Bleach lets his breath out and clicks his broadcast button. "Command, we have neutralized the enemy targets. One confirmed K.I.A. and the other wounded. Requesting prisoner transport and salvage crews."  
"They get easier and easier every day." Furerian comments as he switches off his weapons letting a massive plume of steam out of his generator.

Dolphin tries to maneuver his HOUND down the side of the hill he was stationed."Tell me about it, now all I have to do is figure out a way down from here."  
The skies let loose and the rain begins to fall on the area. The transports arrive on the mark and by the time they leave with the cargo, the rain reaches its peak. Visibility is low and the roads become lost from sight, as such the caravan is forced to pull off the road and wait until the rain subsides. Even the Nova Fox squadron was forced to pull over.  
As the wind rips outside of thier cockpits the three mercenaries sit doing whatever they can to pass the time. Dolphin sits in his chair trying to fix his sonar machine, various screws and diagrams lay scattered about while his internet monitor displays other instructions. Bleach kicks back with a cold soda and a packet of jerky, music cranked up to the max. Furerian does the usual and starts in on a new schematic for a HOUND.  
"What time do you think we'll be out of here?" Bleach asks passively to his microphone.  
"Beats me. Rain out here seems to go on forever." Dolphin send his reply.  
Bleach lets out a small sigh. "Well, at least I got my tunes. Furerian, you think you can make a HOUND from those legs we captured today?"

Without even looking up from his schematics Furerian replies. "I have a few ideas."  
After a while the rain starts to let up allowing visibility once again. Dolphin reads over other schematics he just found in his chair."Well, make it have big gu-" From out of nowhere a shell hits SHIELD dead on the side, even through all of his armor the shot still had enough to send Dolphin for a loop. The entire contents of his cockpit are thrown around in an even more disorganized fashion.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Dolphin screams.  
In a flash Furerian readies his guns. "Enemy sniper! South!"

Already on the move, Bleach raises his cannons. In a matter of moments two giant shells belch from the barrels, hitting the small sniper HOUND in it's reverse joint chasis preventing the enemy from escaping.

"Nailed him." Bleach states to himself. In another moment a barage of sniper bullets hail down from above on the small caravan.

"Do you have any idea how long its going to take me to find that last screw!." Dolphin starts to fire off into the distance picking off the assailants one at a time. Furerian and Bleach start firing at the assailants as well to less of a result. Left and right soldiers are starting to fall and half of the friendly caravan is soon destroyed.  
Bleach slams his free hand down on the broadcast button. "Everyone get back in your vehicles, full retreat! Move for the blockade!" In no time the remaining survivers were back in their respective vehicles and in full retreat towards the Morskovian blockade. Weapons firing left and right, shells being buried deep into the ground all around the retreating group.  
Up ahead the road is blocked by another massive HOUND equipped with legions of machine guns and anti-HOUND rockets. Furerian takes point and allows the PUNISHER to let loose. A storm of bullets and explosives erupts from PUNISHERS various weapons all finding thier mark on the cockpit of the enemy HOUND. Without losing pace, Furerian makes short work of the enemy and continues onward with the rest in tow. Further down the road two more HOUNDs sit in wait both with heavy defenses and large armor plates.  
"I can't punch through that!" Furerian proclaims.  
Bleach hits a few switches on his dashboard prepping his close quarters spikes.  
"Roger, Dolphin move up. Aim for they're plates, put as many rounds in them as you can, both of you!" At the command Dolphin moves up and both allied HOUNDs tear into the armor plates of both of the attackers destroying a few in the process. "Out of the way!" Bleach screams as he blazes past his comrades. In a flash VIXEN crashes into the enemy HOUNDS and fires his twin spikes. Both spikes piston outward in a deafening crack, piercing the armor of the enemy HOUNDs and into the cockpits, killing both without effort.

Finally clear of the enemy assault, Nova Fox and company reaches the morskovian blockade with multiple casualties. With the salvaged legs and prisoner in tow the mission was considered a success. A man standing at about five and a half feet comes running out toward the three HOUNDs as Nova Fox pulls into the maintenance garage. His name is Cody and comes out wearing a simple mechanics uniform and a bit of a dismayed look on his face as he sees the damage to SHIELD.  
"Can you at least bring back the freakin' thing without a big dent in it?" Cody asks Dolphin as he climbs out of his HOUND. "Seriously how can you continue paying for these repairs?"  
"Military covers it." Dolphin says with a smirk as he leaves to meet up with Bleach and Furerian. Nova Fox heads to the debriefing room to get the details on thier mission. When they arrive they find not only thier commanding officer but the dark skinned man from the first assault. Both look incredulously at the three pilots who are trying to connect the dots in thier heads as to where they went wrong.

"Gentlemen, congratulations on completing your last assignment. I trust you all recognize your last attacker." The commanding officer gestures to the dark skinned man at the table. "This is the top ranking military HOUND pilot for the Sal Kari nation. Capturing him is an invaluable profit to our cause."  
"Thank you, sir." Bleach says with a bit of a salute.  
"But," says the C.O. "The HOUND part you recovered from this man had a tracking device installed and was transmitting its location the entire time. Since your arrival it has been found and destroyed but not before showing this installation's location. The Sal Kari government is not one to be bartered with and as such is believed to be launching a full scale attack on this installation." The C.O. walks over to the patrons of Nova Fox who all stand at attention. "I hate to say it but I'm placing you three on the frontlines on this operation. Its nothing personal, but you three are the best we have right now, I'm sure you guys already know that. Dismissed."  
Back in the garage, Nova Fox looks over thier HOUNDs while conversing on the matter of the upcoming mission. "So," Furerian says over his coffee. "We're the ones getting our balls cut off."  
Bleach sits at a work table opening a can of his favorite soda. "Sure looks like it. Any luck finding that last screw Dolphin?"

Dolphin's voice can be barely heard from his cockpit. "Fuck you!"

Cody comes running over from the entrance to the main part of the base. "Guys! We have a major problem! Sal Kar just rolled on four of our other garage points! They're headed here!" Bleach and Furerian both look at each other with the same annoyed look. Both finish thier drinks and load up in thier newly painted HOUNDs ready for a good fight. All three HOUNDs line up in front of the garage door as it opens letting in the image of a new day.


End file.
